


Announcements and Updates

by EchoHeartz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Announcements, Qna, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHeartz/pseuds/EchoHeartz
Summary: This is simply a book of announcements and updates as you could probably tell by the title. This is where I will answer questions or give announcements to you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.





	Announcements and Updates

I'm gonna attempt to get more of Amnesia out in a couple weeks, so I can write more chapters. Also, I'm gonna consider developing a sort of schedule like posting every Friday or something like that. So expect a new chapter of Amnesia or a new book to come out in two to three weeks while I also try to figure out a consistent upload schedule. Hope you're having a wonderful day/night.

Edit(Mon, January 11, 2021): Okay, so I'm gonna aim to post at least every other Friday so you can expect a new chapter of Amnesia or begin a new book depending on if I write the Amnesia chapter this week(January 15, 2021) or the following week(January 22, 2021) at 6:00 PM ET, hopefully. If I am not able to post I will let you know and then I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Edit(Friday, February 5, 2021): So uuuhhhh. I'm gonna have to change the time schedule. There is no longer a set time schedule but I'm going to try to update Friday's or Saturday's. So basically what I'm saying is I may not be able to post today but tomorrow I may be able to get something posted, not sure yet.

Edit:(Thursday, February 11th, 2021): Sooo instead of posting a new chapter to the stories I've written so far, I've decided that I'm going to do a valentines day special! It is going to be a very short book. At least three chapters and it's gonna be about how Dreamnotfound, Karlnap(Maybe Karlnapity, haven't decided yet), and Skephalo spent valentine's day. It's going to be out on February 14th at some point before midnight and then I'll get to work finishing a chapter to one of the two stories I have on here and if I deem it good enough I'll post it asap. Sorry I wasn't able to post last week, I had a little disagreement with my mother and step-father and by the time I got my devices back I didn't have anything ready to post.


End file.
